


Gantz: Commitment

by Temper_Tantrum



Series: Arashi-Gantz Crossover [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Temper_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All 4 of them are dead. That's why Arashi is on haitus. That's why Sho's missing, why Ohno's lost at sea, why Jun's in America, why Aiba's lost in the Amazons & why I'm a hikikomori. But I swear I'll get them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gantz: Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written [here](flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/14188.html).  
> Want to talk? Find me in twitter: TemperxTantrum.

++++

**Commitment**

Look at that, Gantz is a bigger bastard than I thought. Sending in someone I'll be compelled to protect. I can't die, you jerk. Not just yet anyway, I can't die just yet.

I can hear them whispering from across the room. I can tell what they're mumbling on about. "Arashi"/"Nino"/"How?" I snort in amusement, oh how amusing newbies are. I hear footsteps coming towards me, looking up I see one Sakurai Shu. I wince, Sho's not going to be happy knowing his brother died once.

"Is this where Nii-san disappeared to?" he asks. I shrug in response. He drops to his knees and looking like he's about to cry. I look away, there's nothing I could say to comfort him.

"Tell me." He says, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Tell me." he repeats.

"Tell you what?" I reply as I close mine.

"Everything."

I held his gaze with mine and gave a wry grin. "We're dead." I simply told him.

Shu frowns but doesn't comment. There was silence, everyone was listening in. Busybodies. But of course they were, I barely spoke anymore. If I did, it's usually something either hurtful or useful. So they listen. They have to.

"That's Gantz" I pointed at the black ball. Everyone's eyes trail over to it. "He has the power to bring the dead back to life." I continued.

I turned back to Shu, glaring at him as I just realized something. "How did you die?"

He winced and looked away. "I jumped." he said. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Idiot. Your brother wouldn't have wanted that."

His head snapped at me and snarled. "You don't know that!" I raised my hands in defense, he was right though. I wouldn't know. At least, I wouldn't anymore.

"You tell me that-That THING" he pointed at Gantz, "-brings people back to life! Why isn't Nii-san here?!"

I stared at him right in the eye. "Because he died. He died twice."

Shu's eyes widened. "T-twice?"

I shrugged. "Gantz' brings us back to kill aliens." I start. His eyes widened but said nothing. What a smart child. "If we get to kill it, we earn points."

I could hear the wheels of everyone's head twist and turn, but no one said anything. "If we earn 100 points, we get to chose from the 100 points menu."

This was new for everyone (except for a few selected), I know. There were 9 newbies today, there were 2 who survived the last night and only 4 really knew the truth.

"What-what's in the menu?"

"Gantz." I call out. The black ball's surface began to glow and listed out the two possible options that I knew by heart. I stood up and he followed.

"1. To go back adn have your memories erased." I read and paused, my eyes trailing longer on the second option. "2. Bring a loved one back to life."

I glanced at him and said, "I'm getting them all back."

Gantz surface formed another scene. Shu's eyes widened at every picture, at every person who died. But I trailed my eyes to the bottom end, the first 4 pictures of the last row. I would never forget their placement.

"All four of them are dead, Shu." I paused. "That's why Arashi is on haitus. That's why Sho is missing. That's why Ohno's lost at sea - why Jun's in America, why Aiba's lost in the Amazon's - and why I'm a hikikomori."

I turned to him and replayed to him my commitment. "But I swear, I'll get them back."

That much is certain.

= **END** =

++++

**Author's Notes:** This will be a series of one-shots. So just follow the links to reach the next one. Thanks for reading thus far and I do hope to read your little comments down below. I don't bite, nor will I send an electronic bite through the internet. I just want to honestly hear what you think. If you don't want it to be read in public, you can simply PM. :P We can discuss it there. Again, thanks for reading thus far!

++++

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)  
> Like this story? Feel free to browse others [here](http://jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html).


End file.
